NXT Academy
by theDarkRyder
Summary: SYOC. NXT has become a global phenomenon. WWE has decided to take it a step further, by setting up a school for teenage wrestlers, dedicated to finding the stars of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**In 2012, WWE created NXT as a developmental territory. Since then, it has been much more than that, becoming a worldwide sensation, a brand rivalling either Smackdown or Raw. Stars such as Finn Balor, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Paige, Bayley, and others have become excellent additions to the Main Roster, while wrestlers such as Shinsuke Nakamura, Austin Aries, Samoa Joe, Bobby Roode, and Asuka keep NXT going strong.**

 **The success of NXT has inspired HHH, and Stephanie McMahon to create an academy, dedicated to truly finding the stars of the future. The era of NXT Academy begins now.**

 **A/N: Ok, I know I already tried a fic like this and I bailed on it, mainly due to the fact that I still had a lot of other stories of mine to worry about, I feel like now's the time to finally go on with this idea.**

 **Here's the app:**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (16-19)**

 **Gender:**

 **Class: (16-17 are Young Lions, 17-18 are Warriors, 18-19 are Superstars.)**

 **Appearance: (Hair color, hair style, eye color, type of build, height, weight, skin color, etc.)**

 **Clothing Style:**

 **Prom attire:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Theme Song:**

 **Style: (Lucha Libre, Powerhouse, High Flyer, Strong Style, Technician, Brawler, Hardcore, etc.)**

 **Signature: (Up to four)**

 **Finisher: (Up to 2)**

 **What type of person would you fall for?:**

 **Relationships: What kind of person would be their friend? What kind of person would be their enemy?**

 **A/N: And that's it. Please send in your OC's, through PM and review.**

 **See You Later-**

 **theDarkRyder**


	2. Cast List and Inaugural Champions

**A/N: This is the cast list so far.**

 **Young Lions:**

 **Freddy Guerrero (My OC)**

 **William Ferrence**

 **Casey Oullette**

 **Suzy Chou**

 **Shamera Wilde**

 **Molly Maverick**

 **Matt Lopez**

 **John Carson**

 **Ash Russo**

 **Warriors:**

 **Sebastian Flair (My OC)**

 **Aaron Anderson (My OC)**

 **Brianna McGarrett**

 **Cedric Hawkins**

 **Eric Applebaum**

 **Dan Riley**

 **King Johnson**

 **Derrick Anthony**

 **CJ Order**

 **Selene Diaz**

 **Rei Walken**

 **Ezrah Redding**

 **John Paul Toro**

 **Adrian Watts-Orton**

 **Apache**

 **Katarina Love**

 **Chris Wolf**

 **Superstars:**

 **William Omega**

 **Jordan Sterling**

 **Aiden Dar**

 **Andrew Grafton**

 **Fabian DeFalco**

 **Ingrid Fleischer**

 **Solana Diaz**

 **Janus Rowe**

 **Guillermo Gomez de Cervantes**

 **Ryan Lewis**

 **Kaliyah Black**

 **Blake King**

 **Katherine Quackenbush.**

 **A/N:** **Just an update on the cast list. Plus, I also wanted to introduce the inaugural NXT Academy Champions!**

 **NXT Academy Champion: Jordan Sterling**

 **NXT Academy Tag Team Champions: The Horsemen (Sebastian Flair and Aaron Anderson)**

 **NXT Academy Women's Champion: Kaliyah Black**

 **BTW- I will only accept about 5 more OC's! After that, I will close the SYOC. Remember, it is not first come, first serve.**

 **-See you later,**

 **theDarkRyder.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prolouge

"Tío, ven a ver esto!" (Uncle, come see this!)

Chavo Guerrero Jr., former WWE Cruiserweight Champion turned towards his younger cousin. "What is it, Freddy?" He said, looking at the fauxhawked haired young man sitting on the couch. Chavo sat next to him and turned towards the TV, as the WWE Network's newest hit show "NXT Academy" was on.

Chavo sighed. He knew just why Freddy asked Chavo to watch that show. For weeks on end, Freddy had begged, pleaded, bargained, haggled, and even brought himself on his knees for one sole purpose: to ask for permission to go to this so-called Academy.

Both members of the Guerrero family turned to the screen, where Tom Phillips and Corey Graves appeared on screen.

"And now it is time for the main event of the evening. NXT Academy Champion Jordan Sterling and Cedric Hawkins take on the NXT Academy Tag Team Champions, the Horsemen!" Tom Phillips exclaims.

"An excellent match-up for sure. These four teenagers are sure to tear the house down!" Graves comments.

 **Line in the Sand-Motörhead**

Two young men appear on the stage-one with blonde, closely cropped hair, blue eyes, and a lean build, while the other had jet-black hair, brown eyes and a more muscular build compared to his partner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the current NXT Academy Tag Team Champions, "The Nature Kid" Sebastian Flair, and Aaron Anderson, THE HORSEMEN!" Both men boastfully raised their tag team titles in the air, already establishing themselves to the the audience, both watching at ringside or at home, as the arrogant heels.

 **Breaking Through-the Wreckage**

An African-American teen with an athletic build, dark brown eyes and low cut hair came in to the applause of the audience.

"Making his way to the ring, from Chicago Illinois, CEDRIC HAWKINS!" Cedric got in the ring and posed in the corner, as the audience cheered.

 **Born For This-Paramore**

As soon as Hayley Williams began to sing, the audience came unglued **.** Their cheers increased once a teenager with an slender, athletic build, a dark brown complexion and black hair cut into an Afro in the front and a Mohawk in the back appeared on the stage.

"Please give it up for our current NXT Academy Champion, hailing from London, England, JORDAN STERLING!"

Jordán raised his title to cheers, while the Horsemen raised theirs to boos and jeers.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Sebastián and Cedric started off, both of them locking up. Cedric quickly gains the advantage, throwing the Nature Kid to the mat. Sebastian gets up, only for Cedric to hit him with a picture-perfect dropkick to the face, knocking him back down to the ground. Sebastián rolls out of the ring to recover, but Cedric quickly launches himself into a suicide dive right onto him!

Cedric rolls Sebastian back inside the ring, where he launches Seb into the ropes with an Irish Whip. However, Aaron takes the opportunity to make a blind tag, and as Sebastian ducks Cedric's clothesline, Aaron runs towards him and hits a powerful lariat!

Aarón sets up Cedric for a Fallaway Slam as Sebastian begins to climb the top rope. Aaron then proceeds to slam Cedric towards the corner as The Nature Kid hits a moonsault!

The match went on for ten minutes, and Chavo had to admit, those kids were good. He could see why Freddy wanted to go to the Academy. However, Chavo couldn't trust the WWE. They had made him fight his own family, wear an eagle costume, and hell, his most memorable feud there was with Hornswoggle of all people! What if they treated Freddy the same way he was treated?

On the television screen, Jordan Sterling found himself at the mercy of Sebastian Flair. Cedric and Aaron were both at ringside, Cedric having done a Suicide Dive to Aaron that also did a number on himself. Chavo shook his head.

There was a reason said move was called a _Suicide_ Dive.

"Uh-Oh, Sebastian Flair might be looking for the Force of Nature curb stomp!" Phillips exclaimed

"Lights out for Jordan Sterling!" Graves assumed.

Sebastian smirked as Jordan got on all fours before rushin forward and going for the stomp, only for the Englishman to raise his head, sending the Nature Kid up in the air! As Sebastian fell back to earth, Jordan jumped, connecting face-first with a jumping high knee!

"STERLING SPECIAL!" Phillips informed the audience.

Jordan went for the pin. 1, 2, 3!

 _Ding, Ding!_

The fans cheered as the referee held both Jordan and Cedric's hands up. Meanwhile, Freddy turned to Chavo. "Look, _Tío,_ I want to be just like them. I want to have my arm raised while a whole arena full of fans cheer me on. I want to be a champion. Please,could I join the Academy?"

Chavo weighed his options. He could say no, which would make Freddy resentful. He could just ignore him, which would have the same result as the first option. Or he could just say yes. It wasn't as if Freddy would have a hard time, Chavo and Rey (or _Tio Rey_ as Freddy called him), had trained him in the basics of Lucha Libre.

Chavo sighed. "Alright. Ju-" He couldn't even finish his sentance as Freddy jumped from his seat. "Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Freddy babbled, almost crying tears of joy. Chavo smiled.

"Okay, _empaca tus cosas._ First thing in the morning, we're flying to Orlando." Chavo laughed, then looked at Freddy. "Just try not to cause trouble."

At that moment, Freddy smirked, the splitting image of his deceased father. " _Tio, I would never do such a thing!"_

 **A/N: And that's it for the prologue! Next chapter will be about Freddy moving to the academy, and meeting some….interesting people, to say the least.**

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder.**


	4. Welcome to the Academy: part 1

"Nervous?" Rei Walken creepily asked his classmate who slowly began to remove her blindfold.

"You know this would seem really wrong if someone walked in" Suzy Chou commented as the cute brunette removed the cloth from her head to see Rei cosplay as a low budget Joker. The urge to laugh was strong as she picked apart the costumes faults in her mind before Rei's tone dramatic shifted from playfully creepy to unsettling.

"The look on your face...your eyes, the way they widen just now, your nervous lip biting habit... you remind me of her." Rei said with a near perfect Heath Ledger impersonation, copying the late actor's iconic take on the Clown Prince of Crime from his voice right down to his mannerisms both impressing and disturbing his muse as he continued.

"So I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks… look at me! One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, hmm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So… I stick a razor in my mouth and do this… " Rei moves his tongue around the corner of his lips recreating the scene from The Dark Knight "…to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!" Without realizing how immersed in his acting he was, Rei had found himself with his hands on Suzy's face as she quickly pushed him off in fright. Realizing his fault Rei promptly apologized "I'm sorry" he repeated over and over.

"You had me worried" Suzy finally responded "But that was amazing! I felt the character, it felt like I was really in the movie!" she applauded with excitement.

"Please! Be my promo tutor!" Suzy asked getting closer to Rei.

"Yeah...no problem" Rei nervously agreed as Suzy left the room.

"Dammit Rei, what're ya gonna do?" Rei says to himself.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Did you guys hear?" A boy with mid neck-length platinum blonde hair and purple eyes said as he sat down on a lunch table.

"Hear what, Casey?" Sebastian Flair said, looking at his fellow blond. Sitting beside Sebastian was Aaron Anderson, and both boys had their Tag Team belts on the table for all to see.

"About Regal introducing a new belt: The NXT Academy Grand Championship! He even wants to throw a big tournament to crown the inaugural champion!" Casey informs his friends, before looking at the person sitting next to him. He was an older boy, with curly black hair, cream white skin and hazel eyes.

"What do you think, Guillermo?" Casey Oullete asks.

"Hmph. I don't care. All I care about is _el premio mayor._ I want the NXT Academy title." Guillermo Gomez de Cervantes answers

"All in due time, Guillermo. You have a number one contender's match with Adrian Watts at the next show, and if you win that match, you get to fight Sterling for the belt." Sebastian reminds his friend.

"It wouldn't hurt to go after the belt, though. If me and Sebastian retain the Tag Team belts, you win the NXT Academy Title, and Casey wins the Grand title, that means more power to us." Aaron says, munching on steak.

Guillermo smirks. "Then it's settled. Casey, you will enter the tournament. And when we finally have all the gold this dump has to offer, the Kingdom will be the top stable in the Academy!"

 _Elsewhere…_

The NXT Academy Champion, Jordan Sterling, was training in the gym, and he was currently hitting the punching bag in front of him, and hitting it hard.

"Hey, Jordan!" Jordan stopped, and saw none other than his friends, Cedric Hawkins and Elizabeth Red.

"What's up?" Jordan asks, drinking out of a water bottle.

"Regal just announced a number one contender's match for your belt-Adrian Watts vs that pompous prick, Guillermo." Cedric informs him.

"Hmm….If Adrian wins, then it's fine, he's a tremendous athlete and I would love to face him…but if Guillermo wins, I'll have to watch my back for his stooges." The Brit says, referring to the rest of the Kingdom.

"Don't worry, we'll have your back!" Elizabeth promises him, blushing a bit as she looks at Jordan.

Jordán smiled at her. "Speaking of title matches, isn't yours at the next show?" He says.

"Yep! Me vs Kaliyah Black!" Elizabeth says, her face lighting up at the thought of her upcoming match.

"Be careful. Kaliyah is very aggressive." Cedric warns her.

"Don't worry bout me, CJ!" Elizabeth says, referring to him by his nickname. "I'll be fine!"

"Hope so, luv." Jordan comments, pulling her into a hug, and kissing her.

"Get a room." CJ chuckles before going to work out.

 _Outside the Academy…_

A red lowrider was parked by the school gates. The car doors opened to reveal Freddy and Chavo Guerrero getting out of the car.

Freddy smirks. "NXT Academy, here I come!"

 **Just a slight filler chapter, to introduce some of the main characters of this story. Apps are still open for four more OC's!**

 **P.S- a big thank you to CoyoteBlack23 for writing the Suzy-Tei segment!**

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder.**


End file.
